A Rose's guardian angel
by darkuriel
Summary: Azreal (OC) is a master of numerous ancient magics but each come with a price. can he pay the toll? Rose can't help but feel attracted towards this new student from America, but will he return her feelings? Rated t-m it'll swing back and forth.
1. Chapter 1

Even though he had never met his parent, Azreal was certain they had a wicked sense of humor. Being named after the angel of death, Azreal couldn't help but wonder if his parents knew that he would be Death Harbinger when he grew up. If they did, go parents.

Looking at his surroundings, Azreal watched the Aurors wet themselves trying to figure out how to restrain him and allow him to walk.

Sighing, he manifested manacles around his wrists and ankles with a chain running through both the pair, restricting his stride and movement, "Are ya happy now? Let's get on with it. I have schooling to get done here."

Azreal allow a small smile at the faces he received. The Aurors hurried into a dark castle. He looked at the brightly lit walls with pictures that stare at him with a confused looks.

The group of fifteen adults and a sixteen year old boy walked into a massive hall with four long tables with around hundred, hundred fifty kids on each; chatting as if they didn't have a care in the world

"_They probably don't._" the small voice in his head responded.

Growling at himself, Azreal caused the guards nearest him to jump back in fear. The noise slowly died down as everyone was beginning to look at the chained kid being escorted down the hall.

"Who is that?"

"Why is he in chains?"

"He's kinda cute."

The last whispered comment cause Azreal to snap his head to the left and look at a very pretty red head with brown eyes. Unable to help himself, Azreal winked at her and watched her blushed deeply. He laughed as the green eyed kid next to her gave him the hate glare.

"Well, Angel of Death this is your stop." The guard behind him, Daniel maybe, said.

Azreal gave a big smile to the elderly woman sitting across from him, who looked at him sternly. Ignoring her, turned around to face the group of guards.

"Well friends, it's been lovely but I feel bad for you. You're all required to return to bright sunny California while I get to stay here… wherever the hell this is. Farewell good friends." Azreal made up the speech on the dot and was not disappointed by the faces of shock and confusion he received. The men gave him the finger before they turned around and left the hall. Daniel gave Azreal a small wave before he joined the group, walking out the door.

Azreal roared with laughter as the man faded out of sight.

"Well are you the person the American government sent to learn here." The elderly woman asked as Azreal began to gasp for breathe. All Azreal could do was nod.

"You arrived a little later than expected and more heavily guarded than expected."

Azreal looked down at the chains and broke them easily. He was getting tired of the metal biting in to his skin.

"The American magic society is a little jumpy around me and my powers." Azreal replied, massaging his wrist.

"And what powers would those be." The woman asked. Azreal looked up at her and gave her a knowing smile.

"If thing go well, you won't ever have to know. Now, I've been told you get sorted in to groups called "House,"?"

Azreal began to notice smaller details. He noticed that it was still dead silent and that there were four banners hanging. They were gold, green, blue, and yellow and they each had a different animal. The gold had a lion, green had a snake, blue was a raven or crow (Azreal had never understood the difference), and the yellow had badger looking thing.

"Yes, that is correct. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. The sorting hat shall decide which one of these houses." The elderly woman said gesturing to a couple students walking towards him with an old, wrinkly, pointed hat. The one of the wrinkles opened and yelled

"Gryffindor!"

Azreal was utterly confused. How could a hat even talk much less determine where someone belongs. Apparently his confusion was shared with the woman.

"How can you tell if you haven't even touched his head yet?" her tone of voice was one for dealing with teenagers.

"I can feel his spirit from here," the hat said, "His heart is true, loyal to those who have earned it, fearless, brave, reckless, and Death to those who threaten his pack. His spirit is solidly that of a Wolf."

Azreal really like this talking old hat. Even if it confused the hell out of him. He felt a new sense of himself. There was someone…thing more like it but to it, Azreal wasn't a problem to be rid of and that made him feel good.

"Very well," the woman sighed, " Mister…?"

"Azreal ma'am." He filled in.

"Well, Mister Azreal, Welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Your table is right over there and I am Headmaster McGonagall." She pointed to the first table to Azreal's right. Everyone at the table was wearing a gold emblem on their school robes. He also noticed the pretty red-head. Azreal smiled to himself.

Rose watched the new kid make his way to where she, Albus and her best friend, Jasmine sat. Rose and Jasmine had quickly discussed on why he was in chained, but it quickly turned into a one sided conversation of where Jasmine talked about how Jasmine would be the first to date him.

"He's mine first," She stated sharply as Albus and his best friend Scorpio made noises of disgust at her marveling. Rose couldn't help but to agree, while she loved Jasmine like a sister, she was a little sleazy.

"May I sit here?"

Rose heard Jasmine quietly gasp as she turned around and looked up at the handsome face of the newcomer. Jasmine was right he was gorgeous. His long hair was perfectly windswept, split down the middle. His mismatched eyes caught Rose by surprise, one was deep, ocean blue, while the other was golden. Heat crept up to Rose's face when she noticed that his shirt was entirely too tight. The ridges and lines of his chest were clearly outlined and his shirt barely showed the color of the skin underneath. Rose stammered and more heat crept up to her face, but Jasmine (bless her) saved her.

"Of course you can. Albus scoot over and give him some room." Jasmine's voice was sweet until she spoke to Albus. Then it was sharp and commanding. The boy nodded his thanks to Albus as he moved over albeit much grumbling.

"So what's your name?" jasmine asked, clearly avoiding the obvious question of was he new here.

"Azreal."

Rose held back a sigh as the syllables seemed to roll of his tongue. With his American accent, the R was slightly rolled and Rose saw Jasmine give him a dreamy look.

"Why were you in chains when they brought you in?" Rose wanted to smack Albus for his superior tone of voice. Be the son of the Chosen one had gone to both the Potter boy's head making them snot everyone they didn't like. Rose often wondered how Albus even made into Gryffindor when his attitude much better suited a Slytherin.

"The American Government doesn't like me very being transported without being…properly supervised."

Merlin's beard! Rose could listen to that accent all day.

"Stop it Rosie. Your acting like Jazzie would." She scolded herself. It was true. She didn't know a single thing about this boy. For all she knew he could be worse than Albus, which would be hard to pull off but it could happen.

Quickly and suddenly, Rose excused herself, using the excuse that she wanted to get an early night's sleep. Rose practically ran out of the hall, up the stair and into the common room. There she was stopped by her least favorite person, Cynthia Stapson and her gang.

"Oh, Rosie," She said with mock greeting, "I need your advice on something."

Rose loathed this girl. A year ahead of her, this sleazy wench constantly made plays at Albus or James. Rose was sure that she wanted to go out with them just because both of the boys were captain of the two most watched clubs. James for the Quidditch team and Albus for the Dueling club. Both of these clubs have won the championships ever since the boys were put in charge.

"I don't care, Cynthia. Goodnight." She said as she beeline for the girls dormitory and fell into her four post bed. She spent an ungodly amount of time tossing and turning before she fell into a rather restless sleep, dreaming about a mysterious mismatched eyed boy.


	2. Chapter 2- the first fight

Azreal slowly bite into an apple as he watched the red head fled. Her hair whipped behind her like a trail of fire through the air.  
"What's her problem?" the green eyed kid next to him asked. Azreal wondered the same thing.

"Oh, shut up, Albus. What would you know about girls?" the girl sitting across from him snarled.

The kid chuckled evilly, "oh, Jazzie, if you would allow me, I could show exactly how well I know females."

"Ok you two let's not have this conversation in front of the new kid." The blonde kid chided, Azreal turned and gave him a thankful nod. Azreal munched in his apple and listen to the conversations around him. Most were about him (which he ignored) but some were about something called Quidditch. Azreal turned his attention to the three around him when the conversation, he was listening into began talking a beaters (Azreal's imagination working overtime).

"So Scorpius," The black haired girl across from her began.

"Whatever it is you're going to say the answer is no." the blonde kid cut her off immediately.

Azreal and Albus snorted at her rejection. Which she shrugged off and looked at Azreal.

"So Azreal, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Azreal shrugged, "Not much to tell really. Grew up in a forest with my brother and spent all my time sparring with the sword wielding jerkoff."

All three of them gave Azreal a strange look as he finished his apple and willed another to fly into his open palm.

Jazzie gave a small gasp, "How did you do that."

Azreal looked at the apple curiously. He had never questioned the styles of magic his brother had taught him. Okay that was a lie, he knew only one style but one with many different purposes. He had always been powerful at this kind but he could never match his brother's power on any scale. The man radiated so much power that normal tended to literally bleed being in his presence. Azreal shrugged and took another bite of his apple.

"Dude do have like telekinesis or something?" Jazzie asked leaning forward. Her black eyes stared at him intently.

He cocked his head to one side at the new word. "No…I don't think so but it's just part of the style of magic my brother taught me." Azreal answered slowly watching Jazzie's interest fade a little before the blonde kid said quietly.

"Snakes 5 0'clock."

Azreal turned and saw a group of five boys bee lining towards them.

"My brother taught me that if you ever see someone you don't like walking towards you like that, you should kill them and be over it." Azreal said still looking at the group of boys drawing ever closer. He heard Albus and the blonde kid snort.

"Hey new kid." The leader said as they stopped in front. He was about an inch shorter than himself but he looked arrogant enough for a massive ego. Azreal stood up and put off his best imitation of his brother. Tall, menacing, powerful and with a doubt the most deadly person you'll ever meet. Calling on his power until it flowed through his blood like fire and rolled off him in waves.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked with fake politeness.

The leader took half a step back when he felt this strange force emanate from the boy in front of him. His blue and gold eyes also threw him off, "This is My school so remember you follow my orders"

Azreal looked down at the kid in front of him and he couldn't help himself from laughing.

"Back off Zabini, you can't intimidate him." Albus said.

The kid barely opened his mouth to respond before he and his group were thrown to the ground by an unseen force.

"I've certainly fought better than you, but it's been a while and I wouldn't want to get rusty." Azreal chuckled as the group of boys staggered to their feet, swearing profusely.

The leader kid drew a short stick and pointed it at him, "You're going to regret whatever you did."

Azreal laughed again and summoned a ball of fire in each hand, "You will burn first."

**Sorry for the long update time, kinda lost my drive. Big shout out to Ala Potter for helping me get things going again. Anywho I'm also writing a story about Azreal's mysterious brother, and it'll be up soon. As always please review, their always fun to read and give a writer an immense feeling of joy. Thanks ciao **


End file.
